The present invention relates to switching circuitry used in driving LED light sources. In particular, circuitry in which LEDs are driven by a regulated current source.
Conventionally, LEDs may be driven by a current source that regulates the current flowing through the LEDs and hence maintains the light output of the LEDs. FIG. 1 shows a typical circuit for driving an LED circuit in which V is an input voltage source, D is representative of a string of LEDs and G is a current source. In such a circuit, in order for current to flow through D, the source input voltage of V must be higher than the forward voltage of the LEDs D.
However, if voltage of input voltage source V is much higher than the forward voltage of D, a large voltage drop is present in current source G. Such an occurrence may cause a significant power loss in current source G, particularly if current source G is a linear current source.